meet clara
by hattiexoxoxo
Summary: gwen pregant morganag takes over the kingdom what will happen when leon true love clara gwen couson comes to help please read xxx


gwen felt ill she had felt ill all day but what could she do she had been helping the hurt soilders all day,when not worrying were athur. just then she felt someone put there hand on her it will be okay he will be fine she look round to see lyen standing there i know he will she said trying to make her self belive what she was saying just then she felt funny not right gwen gwen she heard a shout come though and she open her eyes to see gaius standing over her looking rather worried im fine she said standing up looking around i felt ill for days now it just a bug she said as she slowly got up. really gaius said and what have you been feeling then well you know the main cold type apart from feeling sick and loving food i use to hate well said gaius looking at gwen do you really not know what this is he said smiling at her now what is it she said trying to think gwen he said your pregnet i'm what gwen said looking at him trying to work out how this had happened just then leon came in the king been found he said well were is he gwen said trying to look around he's been stabed im afarid to say and merlin taken him to safe place were he can mend him gauis looked at gwen witch told her everythink sheneed to know my land he said looking start at her i think it best you go back. remember are chat he said looking at her yes guais i do i shall ride out now i belive just tell me when you hear any news yes my land said leon looking gwen to try and work out what she and gauis had talked about they had been friends for life yet he did not noiced anything diffrent.

it had been 3 mouth after the war

gwen was now three mouth pregant and everyone knew about it if she walked in to the lower town people would stop her ask to use old faimly airlooms saying the would tell if it was a boy or girl many gave her gifts for the baby and other things. it had just broke morning when leon,Percival and gwaine came rushing thou the stairs nearly knocking merlin from were he was and were do you think your going merlin said to the young knights well gwaine said we are going hunting and you young merlin i have to go get the breakfeast for a dolphead merlin said starting to laugh but the young knights just looked at him before they rush off back down the stairs and headed for the woods when they were there leon looked over as he thought he saw a dear but it trun out to be much more the an dear it was an army of hurends of men wait to be told what to do by there leader morgana RUN leon shouted and the young knight head staright back to tell the king when they got to his chambers the went straight in with out even knocking what are you doing in my chambers the king snaps ands he wife just got up and reasted her hands over her growing bump morgana army was all leon could say but athur caught the drift just the alaerm bells went off there to many to take leon said looking over at gwaine who was stood there we must leave now merlin said running over okay fine auther said looking over at gwen who had got up ready to leave with a look of worry on her face we shall go round the back tell the knight to as well that way we shall bring no attention to are self and make sure gwen get out safe i dont want any harm to come to her or the baby okay athur said looking at percial i shall try to defend the castle the best i can gwen left with percival and athur went to the main hall we will stay here if they got the lower town this will be the only place we can stay he said just then there was a loud bang at the door it morgana she her merlin said athur looked at him we have to leave now he said athur looked back as he was being drag out by merlin gwaine and leon

**in the woods **

gwen was sat rubbing her tummy the baby had been kicking all night and gwen really didnt feel like having to walk around the woods all day just then they heared a crack of a foot step stay there my lady percival said looking over at her while he walked veery slowly over to were he had heared the nosie just the athur came round to see percival standing there with his sword in the air were is gwen he said looking worried sorry my lord percival said she over there i told her to stay until i was sure who it was athur was just walking over to his wife when he stop there was no noise no nothing it was quite yes but too quite just the a roar came thou the bush and morgana men came at them after a few mintues of fighting athur saw qwen being held a knife was put to her tummy and she was looking very mad it was mordred he was staring at athur smiling at him becouse he know everyone knew mordred had the upper hand let he go ather shouted the look in his eyes told it all now now my king we would not want you to become mad or my knife just might slip his words ran down gwen like and election shock down her body just then an dagger flew thought the sky dam it a voice said from up a bother ther only one wormen who can throw like that leon said to percival just then another dagger came though the air this time it hit mordred right in the arm witch made him drop the knife and gwen trun round to face him when she did she punch him right in the face listen her you ever have any of your man come after my baby again i will kill you she said as the women came thought the trees to face gwen. clara leon said looking over at her (you see clara is gwen cousin and they grew up to gether with leon clara was leon one true love that was until he left to be a knight and she left to join a group of bandets in the woods they had not seen each other for years but the feeling were still there) well how could i let my cousin die and well that little one she said staring at her baby bump well you must be king ather when i heared you were getting married i thought it would be to some nobody not a king she said looking over at ather well any wy what are you all doing out in the woods the castle was attcked and we had to flee oh i see will you help fight gwen said you are one of the best fighters i have ever seen all the knight looked at her she had bright red lips blonde hair and blue eyes fine clara said looking over at leon who looked to the ground it had become night fall and clara leon and percival were th eonly ones up i got some more wood for the fire he said and walked up to leave. leon was just sat there watching the fire clara got up to leave when leon grabed her arm what she said taking her arm back i thought i would never see you again he said looking at her you would of loved that woundnt you what he said i loved you no you didnt clara said i was the daugther of a maid and you were a sir i bet you always knew you were going to be knight no i didnt if i did i would of never told you how i felt leon said sharply you lied you told me we would get married live old toghther all you ever did was lie i dont want to talk about it any more leon it in the pass remeber evrything should be left in the passed.

day broke and gwen woke up to the baby kicking yet again she thought no one was up but some one was it was clara she was walking out of the camp gwen rushed after her were are you going clara she asked looking over at her bag oh i was just getting some wood for the fire clara said well i come with you gwen said clara look at her i know you know im lying well done clara i have know you snice you were born i think i can tell by now so were are you going im leaving clara said you mean your running away gwen said looking at her clara broke down in tears i cant be here she said it too much look gwen said just stay away from each other please clara i need you here fine clara said as she walked over to the fire and sat down percival came and sat down right next to her sorry he said if you think im being nosey but i coundnt help hearing you and leon yeasterday clara just looked at him it okay she said in the same vocie gwen use when she does care but dosent want them to know the she cares.

everybody eles got up and went over to the fire athur was talking to the knight whist gwen and clara were taking so ather said to every this is are plan we shall take the north side that way the south will be easy to take back fine clara said as she got up collected her daggers lets go then said clara athur looked over at gauis stay here with gwen he said i will send gwaine to get you when we have got the castle back okay yes my lord gauis said looking at him are we ready then clara said looking to see the castle from were she was standing

you to go this way and the rest that way athur said as they all ran in to the great hall well well morgana said looking over at all the knights and throwing them in to a wall. dear brother she said smiling it such a shame you hae to die like this she said as she said that clara went behind her and stab her no i dont think that will happen some how morgana trun around and stabed clara but no one saw then in a light morgana left .you save my life he said lookingover her but all he could see was her hand fullof blood then clara fell to the ground leon ran over to her and held her tight i think some body trying to tell us somthing she said making a little smile i dont think they want us to be toughter stop he said you are going to be fine merlin will heal you i promise dont she said lookiing in to his eyes just leon started to cry stop she said as his tear heal her she gasp for breath what im alive she said with a smile on her face so i guess we won then she said to athur it looks like that he said gwaine go get gwen and gauis and bring them back to the castle he said while imake sure all the night are okay

**three mouth later**

gwen got up in was early in the morning but she could not sleep so she went over to the crib were her buitful little baby boy was still asleep he had gwen face yet athureyes

the end xx


End file.
